


strange to be shaped by such strange men

by oliviathecf



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Green Lantern (Comics)
Genre: Edgeplay, First Time, Green Lantern Sinestro, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Power Imbalance, Teacher-Student Relationship, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-28 04:03:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17175512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oliviathecf/pseuds/oliviathecf
Summary: Everything was clearer in hindsight.





	strange to be shaped by such strange men

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy this late Christmas present, it's got power imbalances and fucked up teacher/student relationships!
> 
> Title is from Not Abel by Hop Along, but the lyric is also in What The Writer Meant by the same artist, both are great songs.
> 
> Enjoy!

It was hard to remember everything that had happened on that day, after Hal had spent so long trying to lose it in the bottom of the endless empty bottles in the months after Sinestro had betrayed the Corps. The man who had once been his teacher, a man who he had respected, turning so bad after what had felt like some of the greatest months of his life.

He didn’t want to admit that Sinestro had been more than a mentor to him, that he had _owned_ Hal, but it was that thought, that asterisk over Sinestro’s name in Hal’s history in the Corps. Hal thought about that and he couldn’t help but hate himself, but it was easier to hate himself in hindsight.

He hadn’t known. How could he have known, when he was struck by such an unflinching optimism by everything he had learned during those months? Nothing could’ve gone wrong in his mind, Hal had been giving everything he had ever thought he had needed.

It had been much simpler back in those days after all, before everything would eventually change.

When that ring floated down in front of him, off the finger of a dead alien who had brought him there and given him the great gift of something entirely unknown, Hal had figured that he might have been the luckiest man on Earth. Suddenly, he got to see the stars and explore the universe as the Green Lantern.

And then he figured out that he wasn't _the_ Green Lantern, but _a_ Green Lantern. A member of a Corps, a purpose in his life. To protect the galaxy and serve something greater than himself. Brothers and sisters in arms, it was the only thing he had ever really wanted, some place to belong.

It only got better when he had met Sinestro. He looked at Hal and thought that there was something of worth there, the human who had gotten Abin Sur's ring. He was going to take Hal under his wing and train him, the man he had heard such great things about, one of the greatest Green Lanterns ever, was going to train him.

Sinestro worked him hard but he could really feel himself improving because of it. Sure, he was exhausted after each and every training session, but he was getting better and better with the ring. 

It wasn't just improving that had him working hard, he found himself really wanting to impress Sinestro. He couldn't help but look at him during training, trying to catch his eye and see if he was proud of him, but he found it hard to read Sinestro’s expression. Even if Hal did well, he never got the words he wanted to hear so badly from his mentor.

_Good job._

He might get a nod or a small curl of his lips, but he never got the praise he found himself craving. Even as he worked harder, using more creative constructs like Sinestro wanted him to, beating everyone he trained with, saving the day on patrols, Sinestro hardly had a nice word to say about him.

It soured Hal's mood immensely, even as he found himself loving being a Green Lantern, he found himself dreading those training sessions. It all came out if him one day while he was sparring with Sinestro, alone in the training room.

He came at Sinestro with everything he had, huge constructs giving way to punches and tackles. Sinestro shoved him away, scowling at Hal, who was still fighting mad.

“What the hell is your problem with me? I'm trying my best, hell, I'm doing better than my best. And you still have nothing nice to say about me at all.” Hal hissed, moving in to try and hit Sinestro some more.

Sinestro rolled his eyes, a construct hand holding Hal in place.

“You're acting like a spoiled child, Jordan,” Sinestro sighed, “it's apparent that you're not excelling like you think you are.”

He let Hal go, the construct blinking away. Hal didn't move to advance on Sinestro again, instead standing in place and watching Sinestro walk away.

“Hey, wait, what does that even mean?” Hal shouted after him.

Later, Hal would be able to recount each and every second of what had happened in that training room, the otherwise nondescript place where countless other Green Lanterns had trained and fought and learned. The memory of the way Sinestro turned his head burned in the back of his head like it was branded there, the way his lips quirked up into a now-familiar smirk. It had been the first time he had seen that look on Sinestro's face but it was nowhere near the last time he'd see that look.

It was the same look he had on his face, the same smirk written on him in permanent ink, the one he had worn when he betrayed the Corps. Betrayed Hal.

In hindsight, Hal realized that he had taken the bait that Sinestro had set for him, a mouse caught alive in a trap and waiting for the death that wouldn't come quick enough. 

In that moment, though, Sinestro turned to him and smiled softly.

“Clean yourself up and meet me at my sector house in an hour. You still have so much to learn, Jordan.” Sinestro said, turning back around and continuing his slow walk out of the training room.

Hal stood there, alone in the training room. And for the first time but certainly not the last, there was a moment of doubt in his mind. A voice telling him that he shouldn't trust Sinestro, that there was something else in his eyes.

But Hal ignored it because there was no reason not to trust his mentor. He was just glad that Sinestro was finally going to let him know the ways he could improve in the ways that he wanted Hal to, in the ways that would impress him and maybe even get the praise Hal so desperately craved out of him.

The moment Sinestro disappeared, Hal found himself moving quickly. He showered efficiently, cleaning himself thoroughly, and he tried to figure out what Sinestro didn’t like about him. Maybe he wasn’t improving well enough, maybe his opinion on himself was too high, maybe Sinestro just didn’t like humans. He couldn’t put his finger on it exactly, but Sinestro was probably right about whatever it was.

Sinestro tended to be right about pretty much everything, he was a far more experienced Lantern than Hal was after all, and Hal wanted to learn as much as he could from Sinestro. He respected Sinestro’s opinions and tactics.

He found himself staring at Sinestro’s door well before the hour was up, standing there with his hand poised to knock. Hal hoped he wasn’t too early, knocking twice on the door. Sinestro seemed to like timeliness, but he couldn’t sit around and wonder what Sinestro wanted to say to him for another thirty or so minutes. The need crawled and pooled in the pit of his stomach, and he couldn’t hold himself back for the time.

Sinestro answered the door after a few agonizing moments, looking him up and down.

“You’re early, Jordan.” He said, face unreadable as he leaned against the door frame.  
“I,” He started, breath getting caught in his throat, “I know.” 

He really didn’t have an excuse, eyes looking everywhere but at Sinestro. He snorted, moving back into the room and gesturing for Hal to enter after letting him sweat for a few moments. Hal burst into the room, pacing around and missing the way Sinestro locked the door behind him.

Hal watched as Sinestro made his way over the bed, sitting down and looking at him. Hal opened his mouth to speak, but Sinestro interrupted him, hand patting the bed next to him.

“Jordan. Sit. You’re going to drive me mad if you keep pacing around.” Sinestro said, voice smooth and accented.

Hal couldn’t think of any reason to ignore the command, moving over and sitting next to Sinestro on the bed. He supposed there really wasn’t any other place to sit, save for a chair in the corner and the floor in front of the bed, but he wasn’t about to sit on the ground like a child to get his lecture. 

The moment he sat, Sinestro’s hand landed on his thigh and Hal nearly jumped out of his skin. Had Sinestro’s hands always been so large, or had he just never paid much attention to them, those long fingers spreading out over the entire width of his thigh. Sinestro’s hands were warm but not as warm as a human hand might be, rubbing and squeezing Hal’s thigh slowly. It was strange to be touched like that by his mentor, he really didn’t think Sinestro was that much of a toucher, although he did like to keep a hand on Hal’s shoulder.

Maybe Hal just didn’t pay that much attention. That was definitely the case as he tuned back in, only to realize that Sinestro had started to talk already.

“--an adequate student, Jordan. You’re learning quickly and you show great promise with the ring,” Sinestro paused, looking Hal in the eyes, “but using the ring isn’t all there is to being a Green Lantern. You lack the discipline that one needs.”

Had Sinestro always looked at him like that, like he was something to _own_? He shivered despite himself, unsure of what to say.

“Um,” Hal started, looking down at the hand on his leg, anywhere but into Sinestro’s eyes, “okay. How can I fix...that?”

And Sinestro _smiled_ , hand slipping up higher on Hal’s thigh while his free hand moved to cup Hal’s chin and force eye contact.

“I can teach you of course. You lack restraint and discipline, and I do not. If you listen to me and do exactly what I ask you to do, I can mold you into something beautiful.” 

Hal flushed slightly at the word, Sinestro’s thumbs stroking over the blush on his cheeks. 

“If you don’t want to listen, that’s fine. But I’m not sure you can be a Green Lantern anymore if you don’t listen to me, and don’t you want to be great?” Sinestro murmured, hand creeping towards the inside of Hal’s legs, “Don’t you want to be the _best_?” 

When had he started trembling? He didn’t know why Sinestro was touching him like that, speaking to him so softly, but he had no reasons to not listen to Sinestro. Sinestro always steered him in the right direction, there was no way that this wouldn’t be more of the same. Hal hesitated before speaking again, voice fragile and wavering.

“I,” He paused, eyes meeting Sinestro’s, “I do. Tell me what to do. Please.”

Sinestro smiled that same smile yet again, patting his cheek gently.

“Good boy. Stand up.”

The praise warmed him from the inside and Hal listened to his command on instinct, moving to stand before Sinestro. He wanted what Sinestro had promised him, wanted more praise, wanted to be the greatest Green Lantern. Hal was honored that someone like Sinestro was so willing to make that happen for him, to train him into being that great even though he didn’t have to.

“Strip for me. Slowly.”

That ripped him from his thoughts, the command hitting him right in the gut. Why would Sinestro want him to take his clothes off. But he didn’t hesitate, Sinestro had told him to listen and he wanted so badly to stay a Green Lantern. Maybe this was the discipline Sinestro had talked about, stripping away the uniform and having to earn it back.

His uniform dissolved in a flash of Green energy. When Sinestro held out his hand, Hal found himself putting his ring right in the middle of his open palm, and Sinestro gave him another smile. Hal stood before him in his civilian clothes, unsure of what would come next.

“Very good. Now the rest of your clothes.”

Sinestro’s eyes bored holes into his body and Hal didn’t know why Sinestro was making him get undressed, all he knew was that he wasn’t going to disobey. Not when Sinestro was looking at him like that, not when the praise was flowing from him so freely. Hal started with his jacket, taking that off and draping it onto the chair. 

He wanted to get it over with but Sinestro had told him to do it slowly. So he lifted his shirt up carefully, revealing his toned stomach to Sinestro’s watchful eyes, pulling it up and off, ruffling his hair in the process. Hal ran a hand through his hair, smoothing it down and giving himself time to process what was happening before moving onto his belt. 

Hindsight was everything, and he could still remember the feeling of Sinestro’s predatory glance on each strip of skin he revealed. He knew that Sinestro wanted to own him, to devour him, taking and taking and _taking_ until Hal belonged to him. At the end of the night, he would belong to Sinestro, there would always be a part of him that belonged to Sinestro in some way. Maybe it was because of the way Sinestro took him, took advantage of his unwavering optimism back in those days. That part of him that he never thought anyone would own, a man nonetheless, his mentor.

In the moment, though, Hal couldn’t help but think that Sinestro was going to spank him or something like that. Like he was a damn child, being punished by his _father_. He pulled his belt out through the loops, holding it in his hand and looking up at Sinestro.

“You’re not going to,” He paused, flushing at the sight of his belt and dropping it to the ground, “um. Spank me, are you?”

Sinestro laughed, throwing his head back.

“Oh, Jordan. Of course not,” He chuckled, “not unless you’ve been bad. But I think you’ve been very good so far.”

So Hal kept going, pulling his shoes off first and then moving onto his pants, stepping out of both of them slowly and trying not to get tangled up in either one of them. He didn’t want to embarrass himself in front of Sinestro after all, hence why he hesitated at the waistline of his briefs.

“These too?”  
“Of course, Jordan.”

And off those came too, face fully flushed as his soft cock was revealed to Sinestro. Maybe it was all about humiliation, hands coming up to cover himself before he dropped them back his side. He knew Sinestro wouldn’t like that, he wanted to look at Hal and figure out how best to train him to be more disciplined. Covering himself wouldn’t be very disciplined after all, and so Hal stood there in front of him.

He almost missed the look of disappointment on Sinestro’s face and he wondered what that meant. Maybe he didn’t like what he saw, but then he was smiling and once again patting the bed next to him.

“Very good. Come, sit again.”

Sinestro’s hand was a lot warmer on his thigh without the barrier of his uniform when it found its way back to its former spot. Hal nearly jumped up, but Sinestro was holding firm onto him.

“You’re quite the beautiful young man. Has anyone touched you like this on Earth, Jordan?” Sinestro asked, and Hal flushed.

“Yeah, I’ve...I’ve done this before.” He said, unsure of why this was even coming up.  
“Oh? Another man?”  
“Oh. Uh, no.”

Sinestro hummed at that, looking rather pleased. His hands moved up higher, sliding in between Hal’s legs and spreading them wider to get a good look at him.

When Hal let himself remember that moment, he remembered it not in pictures but in the way it had felt. Sinestro’s long nails dragging up his sensitive thighs slowly, the way his eyes had felt like a second pair of hands. Most of all, the way Sinestro’s fingers moved to stroke up his cock slowly and the way Hal had felt like there wasn’t anything he could do about it. 

His hips pushed forward into Sinestro’s hand hard when he rubbed slowly, deliberately at the sensitive head of Hal’s cock, again and again until he found himself hard and aching in his hand. 

“Tell me, do you like this, Jordan?”  
“ _Yes_.” Hal gasped out with his words and with the way his hips pushed up hard into Sinestro’s hand.

Sinestro seemed pleased that he was finally fully hard, shivering and moaning for it. He wanted those hands on his skin, wanted Sinestro to touch him, to make him cum. It wasn’t something he had ever felt before, the feeling of wanting something and not being able to take it. He wanted to reach out and take it, to let his orgasm happen as it rose up inside of him. Sinestro chased him towards it, hand stroking his cock fully from root to tip, hips pushing up hard into him.

He was close, impossibly close, and it was starting to crest, moaning for it, leaking pre-cum like a faucet.

And then Sinestro was drawing back, hand dropping Hal’s cock right before he was set to reach his orgasm.

“ _Nn_ , w-what…” Hal gasped out, eyes he didn’t know had closed shooting open to look Sinestro in the eyes.  
“I told you that you’d be learning discipline. This is the way I can think best to teach you, considering how sex obsessed you Eartherners seem to be. Lay down on the bed and spread your arms and legs open.”

Hal whined, a noise he hadn’t known he could make until it was torn involuntarily from his lips. But he was moving, laying himself down and spreading his limbs out. He should’ve known that Sinestro would be sending out Green constructs, securing him to the bedposts.

“You’re not going to finish until I say you can. Even as you beg for it, I’m going to keep you on edge until I deem you worthy of orgasm.” Sinestro said, standing up and moving over to the side of the bed. 

He wasn’t exactly in a place to refuse, head tilting back against Sinestro’s pillow as Sinestro once again gripped his cock and started to stroke him with that same slow pace. When Hal moved to thrust up into his hand, Sinestro frowned at him and sent a Green construct to hold his hips down.

Hal was completely at the mercy of his mentor, the man who was supposed to be training him to fight and to protect the universe was instead slowly stroking his cock and making him cry out. He supposed that there were people who thought they were doing this all along, he had heard the whispers but had written them off as something ridiculous.

They had seen the way Sinestro had looked at him when he hadn’t. Like he was something to own, and Hal knew now that Sinestro had always intended for it to be like that between him. That Sinestro still wanted him like that as well, even in the years after he had stopped wearing Green. 

It went on like that for what had felt like an eternity, Sinestro stroking him until he was close and then drawing back, leaving Hal on the edge of an endless sort of pleasure that had him shaking and gasping. The only comparison that Hal could come up with was that he was like an animal that was being teased with a scrap of meat by the pet’s owner. An owner who would cruelly pull the meat away before he could reach it.

“Please, S-Sinestro, let me cum. Please!” He tried, legs shaking with another orgasm that was snatched away just before he could reach it.

His begging wasn’t enough for Sinestro to give it to him, tears beading up at the corners of his eyes as Sinestro drew his hands away get again. As Sinestro drew away from him entirely, Hal found himself worrying that Sinestro wasn’t going to let him cum at all, but then he was coming back with a tube of something entirely unfamiliar.

“You haven’t earned it yet, Jordan. You’re not going to finish until I have you.” Sinestro said, and Hal thought it might be honesty but he didn’t know what Sinestro meant by that.

He was tied to Sinestro’s bed, how much more could Sinestro have him? 

Hal watched as Sinestro uncapped the tube, spreading a clear looking substance over long maroon fingers, and he found himself wondering what Sinestro was going to do with that stuff through the fog in his mind. 

He cursed his naivety, that unflinching optimism, but everything was easier in hindsight. More obvious when he had already lived it.

Sinestro’s hand moved in yet again, but he slipped in lower, ignoring his cock entirely as he moved down to Hal’s unused ass. Hal gasped as Sinestro slid the substance over his hole, slicking up his sensitive rim and circling over it. It had felt weird, but not bad, just different. 

The feeling of one of Sinestro’s fingers sliding into him was completely foreign to him, and he heard himself make a noise that he had never made before.

“S-Sinestro, what are you doing?” He found himself asking, feeling dumb for it.

It was obvious, wasn’t it?

“I told you that I was going to take you, Jordan.” Sinestro said, twisting that finger and slicking him up.

It didn’t feel entirely bad, but it didn’t feel good either, and yet Hal found himself staring down the planes of his body, past his still-hard cock and just watching as Sinestro’s arm moved. He started with the one finger, sliding and fucking it into him at a snail’s pace. It was entirely unfamiliar, and yet he found himself wanting more.

After what felt like an eternity, Sinestro was sliding a second finger into him. And then he was hooking them up, higher and higher, until he hit a spot that had Hal crying out loudly. In the back of his fogged mind, he realized that there was no way that no one heard him. It was entirely obvious what they were doing, what was being done to him. But he couldn’t find himself caring in that moment, pleading and begging Sinestro for more.

He realized that Sinestro had actually listened to him that time, sliding a third finger inside of him and making him feel impossibly open. He suddenly knew why Sinestro was doing this, what it meant for Sinestro to _take_ him. 

Sinestro was going to fuck him. It was a thought that made his cheeks flush, had him panting and wanting in ways that he hadn’t even before. He wanted Sinestro to fuck him, to take him, spread his ass open on his cock and to make him cum like that.

“Oh please!” He whined.  
“‘Please’, what, Jordan?” Sinestro asked, giving him a more vicious thrust against that spot inside of him.  
“Please, _Master_! F-Fuck me!”

It seemed to be what Sinestro wanted, shooting Hal a way-too-sharp smirk. Hal had broken completely, to be molded into what Sinestro had in mind, calling him master and begging to be fucked. 

He could see it in Sinestro’s eyes. That was exactly what he wanted, he was finally going to own Hal completely, and there wasn’t going to be anything in the way for him to take. The thought crossed his mind that Sinestro was exactly as impatient as he was, that his lesson of restraint and discipline was lost in the moment he eagerly slid between Hal’s thighs and pulled his cock out.

Hal hadn’t seen anything like it before, not that he had seen much in the way of human cocks in his lifetime, but this was completely unlike his own hard, leaking cock. Sinestro’s was a lot longer than his and thinner too, it seemed to be a lot less rigid as well, and it was completed by a forked end, leaking purple liquid that had to have been his pre-cum.

He couldn’t help but stare, eyes wide at the sight of it. He wasn’t quite sure how it was going to fit inside of him, but Sinestro pushed his thighs up and slid it around his slicked up hole, and he knew that he was going to find out exactly how it was going inside of him.

It popped in easily enough, Sinestro had spread him open wide. Yet, Hal couldn’t hold back the gasps that left his lips freely.

“Muh...Master…” He gasped out, mouth gaped open wide as he tried to register exactly what was happening to him.

Sinestro seemed to have lost the lesson idea, instead thrusting up and up until he was fully inside of Hal, groaning at the tight heat surrounding him.

“You’ve been good, so good for me.” Sinestro groaned out, nails digging into Hal’s thighs, back bowing as he lorded over him. 

Hal had never seen Sinestro lose his composure quite like that, hadn’t seen it in the months and eventually the years that followed. He supposed that it was the one victory he could take from the situation, that he was the reason Sinestro had looked like that. It was a short lived victory, as Sinestro started to thrust inside of him, taking and taking and _taking_ his prize.

Each and every moan that left Hal’s lips was because of how Sinestro was fucking him, pressing up mercilessly into his prostate with each thrust. Hal once again found himself on the edge, but, this time, Sinestro’s hand slipped up and started to stroke him in time with the rough, claiming thrusts.

“Cum, Jordan.” He hissed out, and Hal couldn’t find it in him to resist.

With a loud cry, Hal arched up hard, shooting a huge load of cum all over his chest. His vision nearly went white, finally finding his orgasm after so long. Maybe it was the look on Hal’s face, but Sinestro was surging up and closing his teeth around a spot between Hal’s neck and shoulder, biting down hard and breaking the skin as he pushed into Hal harder and harder.

Maybe it was the idea that he was claiming Hal entirely that had Sinestro pushing in one last time, sucking his skin hard as he filled Hal’s ass with his cum. He chased himself through orgasm, pushing up into Hal’s slack body until he had spilled entirely, pulling out and watching as his cum leaked out of his student’s used hole.

Hal remembered the look on his face and the feeling of exhaustion that spread over his body. But, most of all, he remembered the sound of his voice when he finally said those words he was waiting on.

“Good job, Jordan.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! Feel free to leave some love (or hate) either here or at these other places:
> 
>  
> 
> [ Fic blog. ](http://fanfictionolivia.tumblr.com/)  
> [ Twitter. ](https://twitter.com/fficolivia)  
> [ Pillowfort. ](https://www.pillowfort.io/oliviathecf)


End file.
